


Date Night

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Black Reader, Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Date Night

This was your third time rescheduling date night with Obispo. You completely understood that he had duties to the club but you were beginning to become frustrated.

You rolled your eyes when his smiling face lit up your phone; you had half a mind to ignore it, but you missed his voice.

“Hello,” you answered with a little more attitude than you wanted.

“Mi dulce,” his voice rumbled in your ear. “Come over?”

“Why should I?” you asked even as you pulled on a pair of pants and searched for your shoes.

“Because you miss me and I miss you,” he stated matter of factly.

“Do I?” you snapped as you grabbed your keys and headed out the door. You’d be at his place in less than five minutes.

“You do, I have something for you,” he laughed, “and I know that you’re already on your way.”

You rolled your eyes, “Bye, Bishop.” you ended the call just as you started your car. When you made it to his house, he was waiting for you on the steps.

“Mi amor,” he greeted and reached for you. The two of you embraced for a minute and you could feel your slight agitation melt away. When you pulled away, you noticed the smirk on his face and you rolled your eyes once more.

“You said you had something for me?” your arms were crossed and you shifted your weight to tap your foot.

Obispo held out his hand for you to take and waited for you to relent, and the moment your hand was in his, he was pulling you through the front door and into the living room. When he stopped moving, you looked around and your heart swelled as you took in the scene in front of you.

“You made a fort?” you whispered as you moved around the room looking for the entrance. He had used all of the couch cushions, blankets, and pillows from his room to build it and it looked amazing.

“Yeah, I remember you saying how you loved them so…”

“Oh Bishop,” you whispered before turning to face him. You pulled him into a hug and pressed your lips against his.

“I’m guessing you like it?” he laughed. “Come on, let me show you the inside.”


End file.
